world_of_thraefandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder Mountains
The Thunder Mountains, governed by the trade focused Xadroiya Empire, are located in the northern lands of Thrae and consist of a mountain chain, reaching to the borders of the snowy deserts, which are the home of the White Malady. Due to the lack of forests on the surface, winds born from countless storms ravaging the lands reach truly monstrous speeds, lifting up cattle with ease before it is slammed against the rifts within the mountains and slithers down into the mushroom swamps as lighting and thunder dance over the sky, devouring the screams of the dying animals. It is also the reason, why no forests can grow on the surface in the first place, because the storms, born from the hotspots in the mountains form hurricanes, who would instantly tear out every single tree, carrying it away into the distance. Only a minor grass vegetation can survive in such a harsh environment, accompanied by Cavelings, huge hamsters, remaining grounded due to their incredibly weight. They are also used as mounts by the natives of the Thunder Mountains, helping them to travel over the stormy plains, but even they are being threatened by a vicious predator, terrorizing those with blood in their veins, The Hell Sucker, a deadly flea species, what can reach the size of two healthy horses. In order to protect their mounts, the dwarven empire Xadroiya trains special ranger, who specialize in taming flea eating Giant Toads, setting up their bases in the mushroom swamps on the bottom of the rifts, which also happend to be the home of the proud Fungus Tribes, an ancient civilization, what dwelt on the holy soil of the storm lands for thousands of years, hiding from the cruel winds in their secured swamps. Those swamps, are the only forested areas in the heart of the Thunder Mountains, because the only place untouched by the wind are the rifts, preserving the vegetation, flourishing within their borders, decorated by roaring waterfalls, supplying the plants with their fresh water before vanishing in the depths of the rifts. Large insects usually live near the water in the mushrooms swamps are being hunted by the Nightlings, white weasels, who are known for their carnivorous diet, their favorite food source are dwarves, Hell Suckers and other small unfortunate animals. However, the Fungus Tribes, along with the Root Callers, stranger creatures, born from vines, growing on the mushrooms are untouched by the furious beast for unknown reasons. Tales imply that they can communicate with any wild beast in their moist homes, calming their wild nature, but a few dwarven biologists also suggest that a symbiotic relationship might be the cause of their peaceful coexistence. It is highly recommendable to visit the swamps only during daylight due to the nocturnal habits of the merciless predators residing in the rifts or seek shelter in the well defended rangers basis, spread over entire area. Those beasts are not even scared of external fire sources such as fire, because the mushroom swamps glow in a beautiful purplish glimmer on chilly nights, exchanging important nutrients and minerals in their stems, during the most peaceful time of the day. Deeper regions have not been explored till this very day, but it is said that an ancient spider tribe resides below the dwarven realms. The highest mountain of the Xadroiya Empire shares the same name with their capital Treorith slumbering beyond its unbreakable stony walls. It was once a infernal volcano, but its tip was accidentally blasted away during the great Star Fall by the dwarves, causing the water steam laying under it to escape at a rapid rate every single day. This also lead to the unnatural high amount of hurricanes, created around it as they wander down the valley, destroying everything in their path, what is not heavy enough to resist their force, without making any exceptions. However, the skilled dwarves also use those hurricanes in order to catch passing by bird colonies, which end up in those storms by using their Wind Sliders. During the cold winter, the hurricanes turn into fearsome snowstorms, freezing everything in their path and prevent any life form to leave the safe rifts, including the citizens of the dwarven settlements, forbidding them to step out into the open, unless they longed for a painful death in the wilds. Only by using well made underground tunnels, dug by their faithful Cavelings, they are able to reach other cities within the borders of Xadroiya. Category:Locations